


Blush

by Lightning_Strikes_Twice



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Edgeplay, F/M, Panty Gag, bondage-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Strikes_Twice/pseuds/Lightning_Strikes_Twice
Summary: Manorian one-shot because I love them.What makes the witchling blush?
Relationships: Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard
Comments: 1
Kudos: 98





	Blush

She’d had one command when they were finally alone: “Don’t be gentle.” He was all too happy to oblige. He’d kissed her until she was breathless, hands reaching for his belt, but he’d pulled back. And the wicked gleam in his eyes was enough to tell her that she was in for a very long evening. 

He’d stripped her slowly, pausing now and then to press chaste kisses to her lips, a mocking kind of sweetness to contrast how thoroughly he intended to wreck her. She’d growled and tried to grab him closer, so he’d summoned cuffs to bind her wrists together behind her back. Invisible hands clamped the cuffs around her wrists as he’d dropped to his knees before her, dragging the last scrap of her underclothes down her legs with his teeth. 

“Bed,” he said, “knees.” 

She rolled her eyes but stalked across the room to the bed, shoulders back and wrists straining against the cuffs, and sat on her knees on the bed, fixing him with her stare. 

“You know princeling, when I said ‘don’t be gentle’ was was really hoping you were actually going to fuck me-” He caught her jaw in his hand before she could finish the sentence, gripping her hard enough that she gasped. In one swift movement, he yanked her jaw wider and shoved the balled up panties he was still holding into her mouth. Golden eyes flared at him, her only communication now that her mouth had gone silent.

“Oh don’t worry, witchling, I plan to fuck you. Senseless even. But since you’ve gone and run your mouth…” She ached to smack the smirk from his face. He raked his eyes over her kneeling form, eyes sparkling with amusement at the fabric in her mouth. Then he simply turned, and

...walked away.

Manon was almost ashamed at the indignant noise she made around her gag. He laughed. 

“Mouthy little witches need to learn their lesson.” He strolled to the other end of the room where his desk was, and sat at it, pulling a book towards him from one of the piles, ignoring her completely. 

If she could have, Manon was sure she would have screamed. Until a pair of invisible hands found her, one gripping her hair tight enough to make her eyes water, keeping her head up and her back straight, and the other tracing swirling pattern against her bare skin. First down her arms, then across the plane of her stomach, down along her hips, up her spine. Lazy, light movements, that had her shifting her weight on her knees and shivering at the feeling. The phantom hand ghosted over her breasts, her nipples perking up at the featherlight contact. Another one reached for her, slowly starting to trace along her thigh. Manon tried to angle herself closer to the touch, but the hand in her hair kept her still. 

Dorian didn’t look up. 

Two hands on her thighs now, tracing up and up and up, Manon arching into their touch, only for them to swirl away back down her thighs, spreading her knees apart so she sat low with her legs wide. She groaned, sending a pleading stare in Dorian’s direction. His eyes remained trained on the book in front of him, but the corner of his mouth flicked up in amusement. 

She was going to kill him.

A tug on her hair told her he’d noticed the death promised in her glare. The hands traced back up her thighs, and she moaned and strained. Needing something, needing anything more than this. She whined around the fabric in her mouth as one of the hands mercifully made it to her dripping center and dragged a finger along her. She shifted her hips, trying to guide the hands as they touched her, but they swirled away before she could move. Nothing more than phantom friction before the touches faded to nothing against her. She knew he could hear the outright plea in her muffled cries. A few more passes along her center and a finger finally slipped inside, only to fade again as she ground down into it. She all but sobbed in frustration. 

Dorian met her eyes over the top of his book, sparkling sapphire, clearly enjoying the show. She arched her back as the fingers came back for more, desperately trying to grind herself against their touch. Golden eyes smoldered as they met his, a glare that should have had him running for cover. 

Instead, he set the book aside, grinning as he again strolled across the room to where his invisible hands were keeping her teased and spread and furious in front of him. 

“I wish you could see how absolutely adorable you look like this,” he mused, dragging his stare along her full mouth, her panting chest, her spread knees and slick thighs. Thighs that now shook as one of those hands traced slow circles around her clit. She felt her face heat as he took in every inch of her, cuffed and gagged and completely exposed. And practically begging him to do something, anything to ease the pressure building steadily at her core. 

He cupped her jaw again, tilting her face up to look at him.

“Gods, witchling, are you blushing?” There was genuine surprise in his tone, but that wicked smirk stayed on his lips.

Her glare was murderous as a faint blue blush spread across her cheeks, down her neck, painting her chest. He brushed a thumb across her cheek, tracing the blooming cerulean, and murmured, “Beautiful.” 

She rolled her eyes at him again, pulling her face from his grasp. The smirk returned to his lips, even as he reached for his own belt, slowly undoing the buckle as he spoke. 

“I believe you requested that I not be gentle, witchling. Does your request still stand?”

Murderous stare turned ravenous as her eyes watched his hand. She nodded. 

“Good.”

Her breath caught has the invisible hands had her spinning on the bed, tipping her forward and slamming her face-first into the mattress. With her hands still cuffed behind her, he lifted her hips and sheathed himself fully in her with one fluid motion.

She screamed around the gag. 

She couldn’t catch her breath as the friction she’d been craving all night was finally unleashed on her. His hips snapped brutal and fast against hers, every inch of her burning as she took him in again and again. He kept one hand braced at her hip, and the other slid around her from to stroke where she was most sensitive, one of those invisible hands yanking on her hair again, forcing her back to arch as she screamed against the fabric in her mouth. Release built up steady and fast and had her vision whiting out and her body shuttering, tightening around him and he thrust a few more times and followed her over the edge. 

The cuffs immediately disappeared and Manon crawled forward to lie down on the bed, lucid thoughts not quite returned yet, breathing hard. Dorian slid into bed next to her, pushing her tangled white hair back from her face as her hazy, golden eyes blinked open to meet his. His gaze flicked to her mouth, the fabric still held there. 

“If I take this out, are you going to rip my throat out with your teeth?” He grinned at her half-hearted glare. She shook her head. 

He pulled the soaked fabric from between her lips and tossed it aside, then leaned in to capture those lips with his. 

“You were so good for me, witchling,” he murmured as he pulled back, noting the baby blue blush creeping back across her cheeks. 

Her smile was lazy, far away, “If you ever tell anyone you saw me blush, I’ll kill you on the spot, princeling,” she said, cuddling closer to him, leaning her head against his chest.

He kissed her brow and laughed at the half-hearted threat. “You look so lovely when you blush. I’ll have to come up with some more ways to paint you blue.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kudos and comments always appreciated. Like what you read? Come chat on tumblr @lightning-strikes-twice


End file.
